Teaspoon
by nerdygaycas
Summary: In which Castiel learns to talk dirty, Dean is aroused and Sam disappears.


You wouldn't imagine what goes through the mind of an Angel of the Lord these days. Really.

It's all Dean's fault, or so Sam says. The younger Winchester insists it was Dean who corrupted Castiel. Pure, innocent, naïve Castiel. Just that he isn't so pure, innocent, or naïve anymore, if the innuendos and inappropriate conduct are anything to go by.

Since the incident in that thrift store Cas has been a little… outspoken when it comes to what he wants. It wouldn't be a problem if said desires weren't so damn explicit and sexy and tempting, and dammit Dean really doesn't mean to pop a boner each time he hears the ruffle of wings announcing his friend's arrival. Because they're friends. What more could they be?

"Do you really need to call him?" asks Dean, his face alert and his mouth forming a little o. Sam finds this behavior amusing, especially because calling Castiel means he gets to laugh at his brother and the everlasting sexual tension that has grown between those two since God knows when.

"We need his help, Dean" Sam pauses and then pushes a bit more "Besides, it was you who made him go bat shit crazy, remember? The whole 'dirty talk will get you anywhere with a lady'?"

Dean blushes and his tone is higher than he was expecting "I didn't say that! Jesus, Sam, what's wrong with you?!"

"Oh…_right_. What was it? 'You've got to be more outspoken, pull the stick out of your ass, swearing a little never hurt anyone'?"

"You know what, Sammy? Shut up. Call him. I don't care"

Castiel appeared instantly after being called. He was frowning and tilting his head not sure why he was being summoned when clearly he'd told the Winchesters he'd be busy with a 'hot slut'.

"What?" the angel snapped eyeing both brothers.

"Uh..." Dean looked up to where Cas was standing and he was gonna say something but the intensity of those eyes made him lower his gaze and clear his throat, leaving Sam to do the talking while he burned his tongue by drinking very hot coffee with eagerness.

Sam remained silent too. Cas was being bossy and bitchy lately, and trust me you don't wanna cross paths with Cas when he's like that.

"Am I needed here with you, assbutts or what? Can I go back to the wet pussy that's waiting for me?"

"Jesus, Cas!" Dean yelled. "You don't say stuff like that"

"Why?" barked Cas. Sam disappeared behind his menu and choked back a cackle. This was gonna be good.

"You just don't!"

"I see nothing wrong with being outspoken"

Sam, the bastard, started giggling behind the beige paper, his shoulders going up and down softly and his closed fist over his mouth. Bitch.

"You're not being outspoken. You're being a dick."

Castiel's eyes pierced through Dean who actually shuddered a bit. Not that he'd tell anyone, _ever_, of course. "No. But my current problem does involve a dick. Two, really"

The older hunter coughed and gasped and his eyes were wide open. "Dude, dude, _dude_… What the fuck? You know what, I don't care. Angels are weird enough without me knowing you have two dicks" the red spreading over his face and his neck was making him uneasy. What the fuck really.

Cas laughed heartily, or we may say he roared with laughter. Both brothers looked at him surprised, it wasn't common for the nerdy angel with wings and a filthy mouth to laugh like this. He was mostly serious, even if he was talking some sexual out of place shit. Always business tone.

"I don't have two dicks, you douchbag! It's a _threesome._" Dean gaped at this because who would've thought it. The virgin angel having a threesome, well didn't that just make things more awkward? Now Dean knew Cas was into both girls and guys, not only metaphorically but literally. Fuck. He could be the third part next ti-

No. He wasn't going down that road again. Yeah, he had the hots for Cas but that didn't meant he was gonna be with this dick Cas now was, was he?

"and he's really good too. I fucked him so hard last time, I was balls deep inside and he was begging like the whore he is. I nicknamed him Babylon, for obvious reasons. The point is, you should try it. It's very arousing when people put a show up for you just to watch, you know? Pouncing hard into that cunt and sucking him… The best part was when he was eating—"

Dean snapped out of his reverie and it took some moments for him to understand what the hell his friend was talking about . And that Sam was nowhere to be seen. Damn him!

"Hey, hey stop! Really! I don't need you to complete whatever the fuck you were gonna say"

"But it's very exciting to see—"

"Okay, okay. I agree. Okay? But, you _do_ know that you don't have to talk about this right? When I said that shit of being less…like you were? Hell, you shouldn't talk like that. It's weird and fucked up. Don't do it. Don't." Cas was clinging to every word that came out of his mouth and oh dear god he wanted to lean into Cas' personal space and just devour those chapped lips. But no, he was Dean Winchester for fuck's sake. A little dirty talk, and really bad one never turned him on like this before. Cas was going to agree with Dean, or so it seemed, until Dean let out his last words. "Especially in front of me"

Cas' lips, previously in a tight line, now formed a smirk.

"Why would that be?" he stepped closer, Dean could scent his essence, angelic or not, he didn't know, and it filled his nostrils making his underwear tighter.

"Is it because you want me? Hmm? You want me so bad you can't control yourself when I say a couple of dirty words, Dean?" Dean closed his eyes, denying whatever he was feeling, because hey! They were in a diner! In front of people! And Cas had a couple of eager fuck buddies waiting for him somewhere.

"Well… if it's any consolation I want you too. The Righteous Man. Remember it was me who pulled you out of the pit, Dean? That means you're mine, you even have my mark" He was mewling and his low voice, seductive, sent shivers down Dean's spine. He licked his lips and forgot they were in the middle of the fucking Apocalypsis.

Eye lids fluttered over green eyes as the taller man contained troubled breaths. Cas was so close.

"I'll tell you what I'd do to you, Dean." Cas pressed his lips to the shell of Dean's ear, his voice a soft purr which travelled through Dean's body like electricity. His presence was intoxicating and Dean couldn't hold back a withered moan, god, his jeans were so tight right now, he needed to free his aching member like yesterday.

"I'd have you on all fours. Right here. On this table. I'd lick you open, pushing my tongue and I bet your greedy ass would clench it, isn't that true, Dean? Your little hole all puckered while I eat your sweet ass?" The images were more than exciting for Dean, who now was trembling a little and palming his junk to ease his boner without jerking off and spilling in his pants.

"Cas" eyes shut stiff and throat dry, the voice of Castiel wasn't doing any good, nor did his tongue now playing near Dean's jaw. "Don't teas-se me"

"You're so hot, Dean. I thought this whole being outspoken thing was another lie of yours—" his teeth biting an ear lobe earning him a wanton groan. "but ah..it's true. It is liberating. You have no idea how good I feel now that I get what I want when I want it. So many holes I've been into, thrusting and smacking. Oh, Dean. They were so wet, so fucking wet. But I'd make you wet too, and oh you'd be craving for it just as you're craving for it now. You think I don't know how you've been acting these last days? Think I don't know how you scream my name when you come? You're mine, Dean Winchester. Mine. And I will fill you up, baby, with my big fat cock, you want that?"

Dean was so fucking close, so close, and Cas was just talking, mumbling into his ear filthy things, god help him.

"I want you to ride me, Dean. Ride me like a stallion. You're my bitch and your hole just wants to suck my cock. You want me deep inside, isn't it? How about you suck my dick and fuck yourself in my fingers? Would that make you happy? Me fucking that pretty mouth of yours, Dean?"

Dean nodded frantically; he mentioned something that could pass as a _pleaseohfuckplease. _

"And you know the best part, Dean?" Cas' hand joined Dean's and massaged the swollen dick over the fabrics. Dean turned his head and somehow it found the crook of Cas' neck and settled there. Dean groaned when Cas pulled him to his feet, he was pretty comfortable sitting there where no one could see, kind of. And now Cas wanted to make this even more public, was he crazy?

Dean felt hot breath hovering over his neck, Cas was standing behind him and if people didn't think this was extremely strange and wrong they were idiots. A pair of fingers cupped his ass and pressed over his covered hole.

"You won't come unless I tell you so" And then the presence behind him was gone. Cas was gone. Fucking little shit!

"TEASE!" shouted Dean with all his might, because that was what Cas was. A fucking tease. Who the hell did he think he was?

All heads turned to look at him, some fifteen pair of eyes or so, all disapproving at the sight of a madman with a friggin' major hard on trying to escape his pants. Stupid small towns.

"Teas…poon?" he chuckled pointing towards his cup of coffee. "I just uh…needed a teaspoon."

The waitress looked at him like he was the world's most prolific serial puppy killer and went to the counter to grab him one.

"Thank you" said Dean. His cheeks flushed and the pressure of his dick killing him.

_Fucking Castiel_


End file.
